


tenebris fics fanart

by picturae (Eos_x)



Series: Fanfiction art [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: (sort of), Hive, IN SPACE!, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Marking, Mirror Sex, Naked butts (Ch.2), Passion, Tattoos, Wraith, Wraith (Stargate)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:53:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25857724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eos_x/pseuds/picturae
Summary: This collection of art is based on the stories of ex_tenebris and the works that inspired their writing as well. They are mostly John/Todd-based but there will be a few others from time to time...Ch.1: 'Taste Me' - John/Todd, a kissCh.2: 'Look At Me' - John/Todd, a biteCh.3: 'Look At Me' - John/Todd, a mirror
Relationships: John Sheppard/Todd the Wraith
Series: Fanfiction art [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797637
Comments: 12
Kudos: 9





	1. John/Todd - 'Taste Me', kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Taste Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756879) by [tenebris (Eos_x)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eos_x/pseuds/tenebris). 
  * Inspired by [Look at Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25870324) by [tenebris (Eos_x)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eos_x/pseuds/tenebris). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These two images accompany the story 'Taste Me' by ex_tenebris, where Todd and John are on Todd's hive. They're enjoying some tasty treats and then embark on tasting one another...

_**kilig** (noun, Tagalog) - the sudden sublime rush of an inexplicable joy one gets when something romantic occurs._

************

These images began as a simple line drawing of John and Todd, that I coloured later and accented with some metallic highlights. It then evolved to a multimedia image with a night sky background and I couldn't decide which one I liked best so they're both here. 

Image #1 has the black starry sky as well as their red and blue _soli_ (mind impressions) hovering above them.

Image #2 has coloured outlines and Todd's hair is embossed in silver. The night sky is in a sepia tone.

The speed line striations give them some movement, creating that rush of feelings when kissing someone passionately.


	2. John/Todd - 'Look At Me' images

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first image accompanies my story 'Valentine's Day: No Regerts', where Todd and John ended up admiring their new matching tattoos.  
> The next six images accompany the story 'Look At Me' by ex_tenebris which continues the story. Todd tries to teach John about Wraith markings but John is far too distracted by a naked Todd...

[left: the tattoos that sparked the amourous behaviour in 'Look At Me']. 

******************************

_**cafuné** (verb) - running your fingers through someone’s hair, caressing someone’s scalp. _

*******************************

I love the image of fingers running through hair, which can be so affectionate, as well as grasping someone's hair, which happens in the story. This thought inspired the sketch itself which shows Todd embracing John from behind and kissing/biting his shoulder while John buries his fingers in Todd's hair. As you can see, I then went a little crazy with my editing software and then couldn't choose a favourite image...


	3. John/Todd - Look At Me, mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These two images accompany the story 'Look At Me' by ex_tenebris. I felt like something was missing from the images in Chapter 2... something that featured in the story and made it possible for John to look at Todd and see him from a very different perspective...

***********************************************

_**ustulation** (noun) - a burning lust._

_******_ ******************************************

I definitely think the word above is rather appropriate here! The mirror plays a big role in the love scene between Todd and John in the story so it needed to appear here too. In the first image, John gets to see the carnal side of Todd so the mirrored couple is in opposite colours. I couldn't help but play with colours in the second version; pink and turquoise!


End file.
